Tamtego dnia także padało
by Sheta-chan
Summary: Krótkie, trochę dołujące. Zrobiłam z tego miniaturkę, jednak jest to wstęp do dłuższego opowiadania, które może kiedyś tu umieszczę. Nie mam nic do powiedzenia na temat tego opowiadanka. Niech to będzie dla was jedna wielka zagadka... / / Haha. Liczę, że się przyjmie i spodoba. :) Z dedykacją dla Li-chan.


_Tego dnia padał deszcz. I nic nie wskazywało na to, by miało się rozpogodzić. Jednakże ludzie niezbyt przejmowali się tym zjawiskiem pogodowym. Było ono zbyt częste, by nagle pokrzyżować komuś jakiekolwiek plany. Ludzie po prostu żyli dalej i brnęli do przodu, czy to przez deszcz, czy przez wichurę… A Tokio nadal tętniło życiem nieświadome tego, co działo się na jednym z pobliskich cmentarzy.  
Rozpacz… Tak. Rozpacz, jak ciemna ciężka chmura unosiła się nad tym miejscem oraz nad osobami skłębionymi wokół głębokiego dołu, gdzie lada chwila miała spocząć hebanowa trumienka. Trumienka, w której leżało drobne, piętnastoletnie ciało…  
Głuche tąpnięcie mogiły o ziemię i cichy stukot opadających na wieko grudek ziemi zostało zagłuszone przez szloch stojącej nieopodal kobiety. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z nieukrywanym współczuciem. Dobrze rozumieli, że to ona ze wszystkich tu zebranych cierpiała najbardziej… Przecież żegnała swojego syna – jedyne dziecko, jakie miała. Stojący obok mąż przytulił ją delikatnie. Sam ukradkiem ocierał cisnące się do oczu łzy. Gdy składanie kondolencji dobiegło końca, ostatni raz pożegnali się ze swoim synem. Trumna zniknęła pod wałem ziemi. To był koniec… Wszelkie prośby i błagania były nadaremne. Nic nie przywróci życia ich dziecku. Gdy wreszcie zebrali w sobie wystarczająco dużo sił, by odejść od grobu i wrócić do domu, gdzie mogliby dostatecznie dać upust swojej rozpaczy - nikt ich nie zatrzymywał… Wiedzieli przecież, że patrzenie na miejsce spoczynku tak bliskiej im osoby przysparza jeszcze większe cierpienie…  
Gdy tylko rodzice zmarłego chłopaka zniknęli za furtką cmentarza, większość ludzi pomału zaczęła rozchodzić się w swoje strony. Tylko czwórka nastolatków, ukrytych pod parasolami wciąż stała bez ruchu i wpatrywała się w miejsce pochówku ich przyjaciela. Jednemu z nich wyrwało się ciche westchnienie. Ostrożnie zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i przykucnął tuż przed kamienną płytą. W złotych oczach zalśniły łzy, a drżąca dłoń delikatnie przejechała po wyżłobionych w marmurze znakach, układających się w imię i nazwisko ich przyjaciela. Pozostała trójka pomału zbliżyła się do kucającego blondyna. Żaden z nich nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, czy jak się zachować. Każdemu z nich w głowię kłębiły się inne myśli.  
- __**Dlaczego… to musiało się tak skończyć? **__– zapytał łamiącym się głosem jeden z nich. Pozostali spojrzeli w dół. Ciało blondyna dygotało, a kapiące z jego policzków łzy mieszały się z nieprzestającym padać deszczem. – __**Dlaczego nas zostawiłeś?**__ – padło kolejne pytanie. – __**Dlaczego?! **__– wrzasnął w nicość. Spojrzał błagalnie w niebo licząc, że uzyska odpowiedź na dręczące go pytanie. Odpowiedział mu szum deszczu. Wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł na swoim ramieniu czyjąś ciepłą dłoń.  
- __**Uspokój się, Ryouta. Takie ciągłe zadręczanie się pytaniami bez odpowiedzi nic nie zmieni**__. – palce czerwonowłosego mocniej zacisnęły się na ręce przyjaciela. Ten tylko wstał i otarł resztki łez. Spojrzał spod opuchniętych od płaczu powiek na pozostałych dwóch nastolatków. Jeden z nich ściskał w dłoni kukurydzianego batonika, a jego mina wyrażała czystą niechęć do trzymanego przedmiotu. Drugi zaś patrzył w znanym tylko sobie kierunku i co chwila nerwowo poprawiał czarne okulary. Był zbyt pochłonięty swoimi myślami, by powiedzieć cokolwiek.  
Obwiniał się. Tak. Obwiniał za to, że nie powtrzymał przyjaciela przed wcześniejszym wyjściem ze szkoły. Gdyby wrócili wszyscy razem, albo gdyby wyszedł chociaż kilka minut później, byłoby większe prawdopodobieństwo, że nic by mu się nie stało. Wszyscy dalej graliby wspólnie w kosza…  
- __**Tamtego dnia także padało.**__ – tyle zdołał z siebie wydusić, jeszcze raz poprawiając okulary. Odwrócił się i bez słowa skierował do wyjścia. Tuż za nim ruszyli pozostali. Blondyn jeszcze szybko przeprosił za nieobecnego kolegę, który z nich wszystkich cierpiał chyba najbardziej i również opuścił cmentarz. A siedzący na nagrobku niebieskowłosy chłopak ze łzami w oczach pomachał im na pożegnanie.  
- __**Przepraszam was…**__ - szepnął i ostrożnie zsunął się z nagrobka. Usiadł pod nim i skulił się, opierając brodę na kolanach. A srebrne łzy delikatnie spłynęły po jego policzkach… _


End file.
